Rajin
Introduction "I've Meet all Types of Pirates..You are not a Pirate."-Rajin Mocking Sanshoo after seeing his 95,000,000 Berri Bounty. "Sky Devil" Rajin is a Pirate with a 60,000,000 Berri Bounty who is currently Afflicted with the Kurdo Pirates in order to help them reach The sky Islands. His Goal is to Catalog the History of the World into a book for all to Read. Appearance: ''' Rajin is a 6'2 Male Who is seen wearing a coat much in line with Sanshoo own coat. He has a light bolt esk scar down his face which he states was obtained on his first trip to Sky Island. "I don't like Pirates..But If your want to explore Sky Island count me in."-Rajin After Sanshoo stated he need a guide to the Sky Islands. '''Personality: ' '''Rajin is a very confident but nice person. He not above making fun of people but anything concerning history gets his attention. His Number one love is History and While Cocky at time he knows against the "God" of Skypia he is no match without assistance. He is Willing to get into a fight with Sanshoo someone with a much higher bounty and with the power to fold his choice of weaponry, A Trident. '''Friends/ Rivals:' "You a Pirate...Not possible."-Rajin After Meeting Sanshoo Sanshoo: Rajin and Sanshoo have a mix relationship. While both of them do not like each other they are willing to work together to reach sky Island. He does not Respect Sanshoo at all Claiming his bounty is just a fluff bounty and his true bounty should be half as much as his own. Burgru: Burgru and Rajin have meet each other at some point and seem to have a decent relationship. It is Unknown what transpired between the two but it was stated by Rajin that he owns his life to Burgru. Abilties and Powers ''' "This is what you call...Power."-Rajin After Kicking Sanshoo through a Stone Pillar '''Physical Combat: Rajin uses a Fighting Style Called Sky Style which is based on Aerial assaults thanks to his ability to kick off the air in a manner simlar to Geppo or Sky Walk. Using the Montum of flying down or going up he can enchant the power of his Physical blows making them powerful enough to easily send Sanshoo flying at least 20 feet into the air. While not as powerful as Someone Like Taigu or Burgru he is extremely Fast he untraceable to the untrained eye his speed comparable to A Soru User. It is Questionable if he may be some form a Ciper pol Agent at one point or another but he claims that his techniques are more powerful then Rokushiki. Trident User: Rajin uses a Trident in Combat and with monument and practice he can fire air like bullets from his trident with enough force to break through a stone wall. In Close Combat he can use the trident as a stand to kick a target as he did against Sanshoo. The Trident is made of Iron as Sanshoo was able to fold it and take it out of there fight. Haki: ''' When it was Revealed that Rajin was a Skypian, Burgru Explained that some Skypians are born with the power to Predict Ablitles. It is Unknown if Rajin posses Haki however he has been seeing avoiding attacks quite easily in a manner simlar to a Kenbonshoku User. He also says he knew the Kurdo Pirates were coming and how Sanshoo was about to Attack even Though his back was turned. '''Kenbonshoku Haki: Also known as Mantra Allowing a User to see the auras of Other People, Predict there movements and have a chance to dodge them if they are skilled Enough. It is Unknown what his level of skill with this Ability is if he even does have this power. Equipment Trident: Rajin use a Gold Plated Trident however in the Interior is made of Iron. He Stated this was a Treasure he found on Skypia and uses to in Combination with his Sky Knight Style to form shigan like bullets by thrusting his spear forward. Unknown Orb: The Object Which he Obtained at the Marine Base with an Unknown Ability to Blind Targets who stare into it. It was Used to Discrat Sanshoo During There Fight. Bounty: "I don't Really Care about a bounty, Makes my Work that much more Troubling"-Rajin committing about bounties. First Bounty:60,000,000-''' Rajin Stated he earned this bounty for "Discovering" Something That the World government has attempted to keep hidden and escaping with a Unknown Item 5 Years Prior to the Story line. '''Second Bounty:110,000,000-'''For Helping in the Defeat of a Vice Admiral along with Sanshoo '''Third Bounty:210,000,000- For Helping kill the Celestial Dragon and Defeating Multiple high ranking marine's Major Fights Rajin Vs Sanshoo Sanshoo began the fight nailing Rajin with a combination of Punch's and kicks before Rajin counting slamming the butt of his trident into Sanshoo Jaw. Sanshoo Returned fire but Rajin avoided him with a Geppo like attack slamming the Trident down into Sanshoo head but it was countered by Kishi no Yorei before he kicked Rajin Away. Rajin counted kicking Sanshoo into a wall with ease before Sanshoo countered back with a kick of his own. Rajin Turned Sending a Trident at Sanshoo however Sanshoo was able to fold the Trident away as both jumped away from one another. Before the Battle could Continue Burgru got in the way stopping the Fight.- Winner: NoneCategory:Pirates Category:Skypeian Category:Archaeologist Category:Kurdo Pirates